The present invention relates to a mechanism for racking spindles in a bobbin machine. More particularly this invention concerns such a mechanism usable in a jacquard-type loom or machine.
In a jacquard-type machine it is frequently necessary to displace a bobbin or a bobbin-control element through 180.degree. relative to a respective axis. Such angular shifting is necessary for a patterning of the fabric or lace produced by the machine.
In typical such devices an axially effective clutch mechanism is provided between each output member carrying the respective spindle and a continuously rotating drive member. The clutch mechanism is operated by means of a control rod or cable connected to the jacquard control mechanism. Each time the control rod is displaced the clutch is effective to rotate the respective output member through 180.degree..
Such devices are relatively clumsy in operation and frequently malfunction. A typical difficulty is that they become hung up, that is once the clutch is engaged it stays engaged. Another difficulty is that the output member is not securely held when in the stopped position so that some shifting is possible with corresponding deleterious effects on the product.